


Sin

by Deathista



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past Torture, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:50:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathista/pseuds/Deathista
Summary: Champion of the Great Hunt, Trouble, and Rumored Sith-killer. Stranded on Dromund Kass, Sin is bored, and when Sin gets bored, things get messy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to war-of-wrath on Tumblr for the inspiration!

It had been three days since they had been grounded. Mako had taken two days to dig far enough into the wiring to figure out what had gone wrong. It would take another day for the parts for their ship to be sent from Corellia. It had only taken about five hours for Sindral to get tired of Dromund Kass.

Sith everywhere. Ugh, they made her skin itch. Even the seedy, shabby bar she had found near the spaceport had several of them at any given time. Between the sith and the spooks, there were plenty of contracts to be had here, money to be made, and not many were worth it. Sin leaned back against the scarred wooden bar, nursing her drink. 

“At least we made it to a spaceport.” Mako commented, almost seeming to read her mind.

“It could be worse, doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Flipping her long hair over her shoulder, Sin ran her eyes over the crowd carefully. Her ingrained survival instinct was screaming at her that this was a bad idea. As far as she was concerned, this was hostile territory. 

“Well, it seems as though someone has taken an interest in us.” Mako darted a glance at the man who was casually walking to a spot a short distance down from them at the bar. 

“Yeah, I noticed.” Cursing inwardly, she examined the details. The casual clothes didn’t match his well groomed appearance. He didn’t have a single hair out of place. His complexion and his thin, ascetic look spoke of an intellectual, while his movement was that of one often lost in thought. He looked as out of place as a gamoran in a library.

As he sat at the bar and glanced at her, his eyes confirmed her suspicions. The faint yellow sheen was the mark of an apprentice, or a low level sith. If it hadn’t been for that feature, she would have considered him a handsome man. His thick black hair fell like silk around his face, and his naturally dusky skin was attractive, in an alien sort of way. 

Mako looked over at Sin, fidgeting uncomfortably. “I had better go see if those parts are in, I’ll meet you back at the ship.” 

Sin considered knocking back the rest of her drink and following her retreating companion, but something about the man told her he would follow her out, and she always trusted her instincts. 

“Can I buy you a drink?” The words sounded unnatural coming from his lips. The smile on his face didn’t reach his eyes.

“I already have one.” Sin put an equally false smile on her face while raising her glass. At least he didn’t show any sign of the usual Imperial reaction to Miralans. 

“I am sure you would enjoy something more civilized than what they serve as standard fare here.” 

“It suits me just fine.” Sin caught the slight hint of frustration in his eyes. While she didn't particularly want to start a fight with any kind of sith while she was trapped on Dromund Kass, she would rather not encourage his attention. 

“Cypher Eleven sent me. He said you might be willing to take on a job for me, as a personal favor to him. I am willing to follow what he called your usual terms.”

She nearly laughed as she looked into his yellow eyes. “Eleven and I have a special arrangement. I help him for more than just money.”

“I am well aware of that. He believed you would find it to be a novelty to have me in his place. He also assured me he would be willing to show you his... gratitude when the job is complete.”

Now that caught Sindral’s interest. Cypher Eleven was the most handsome Chiss that she had ever had the pleasure of being with. Eleven warmed her bed as a part of the arrangement when they went on a hunt together. He was also the exception to her rule of not dealing with Imperial intelligence.

“Why would Eleven help you?” Finally knocking back the remains of her drink, Sin stood up from her barstool, seriously considering the sith for the first time. 

“We have a shared interest in the completion of the mission. Intelligence is willing to bankroll it, and my master has commanded me to assist intelligence.”

“Eleven would have sent credentials, show them to me.”

The sith handed her a datapad, the satisfied smile on his face finally reaching his eyes. Sin almost wanted to turn him down just to wipe the smug look off of his features. “You have a name?” 

“Damien Vorn” 

“Alright, you can buy me a drink and tell me the details somewhere private.”

“Excellent.” The bartender raised his eyebrow at the sith’s order, and disappeared into the back room for several minutes before returning with a small crystal decanter. “Follow me.” Sin eyed his body as he lead the way up a set of stairs, into a barely furnished room with a large balcony. The way his tight black pants hugged his ass definitely intrigued her.

Pouring her a drink at the dingy table, he lead her outside, ignoring the fog that rolled around the building. “Have you heard the name Darth Incendus?” 

“Can’t say that I have.” Sin took a sip of her drink after she watched him partake of the liquid. It was incredibly smooth, with a delicate fruity taste. 

“He and my master have been at odds for years. Incendus has stolen several powerful artifacts from the Korriban academy that were in my Master’s personal collection.”

“So, you want me to track down and kill him?” 

“I desire for you to accompany me to capture him, retrieving the relics. My master would prefer to punish him herself.”

“I can take on the bounty on my own.” Sin stated, meeting his yellow-tinged gaze.

“I was ordered to handle it personally. I am sure you understand what that means.” The cold look on his face told her exactly what he thought of his Master’s orders.

“Yeah, I get that. Did Eleven tell you exactly what you volunteered for?” Smirking, she walked over, boldly running her fingers down his chest. The idea of being able to toy with a sith was starting to sound appealing, especially with as angry as he seemed to be about having to attempt this mission. Eleven really did know her well. 

“Passion fuels a sith’s power. Sharing your bed will not be a hardship.” Vorn smirked, pulling her to him in a rough grip. 

“I don’t know, you don’t seem that passionate of a person to me.” Sin moved her hand down to his cock, smiling as she felt him harden nearly instantly, even as his mouth snarled. 

He crushed her against his body with surprising strength. “You are bold, taunting someone who could kill you with a gesture.” 

Sin smiled up into his furious eyes as she dug a blaster roughly into his ribs with her left hand. “And I could kill you with this blaster, what’s your point?” she had expected him to become even angrier, maybe give her an excuse to pull the trigger. After all, Eleven couldn't really blame her if it was self defense, right?

Instead, he bit his lip. The sith’s hips ground against her as his breath caught. Sin transferred the blaster up to the side of his head. 

“Allow me to demonstrate my value to you,” He whispered. Raising an eyebrow, she watched in fascination as he nuzzled his face against her blaster, hard enough to leave a red welt across his cheek.

“Save it for the ship.” Giving his cock a rough squeeze, she was rewarded by a loud groan. “I will take the job. Let’s go have some fun.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Really Sin? Could you for once not let your libido get us into trouble?” Mako’s strangled whisper was nearly inaudible as she hugged Sindral.

“Probably not.” Sin didn’t bother to lower her voice as she smirked at their new passenger. “We’re going to need to locate a Sith called Incendus, get on it. Don’t worry, Eleven is paying.” 

“Oh, that makes it all better.” Mako muttered under her breath.

“Hey, repairs cost money, it’s money.” Sin pulled up a few files and sent them over to Mako’s console. 

“On it boss lady.”

“Where should I put my gear?” Vorn walked over, the self-assured smile on his face didn’t match his wary gaze as he studied Mako and the battered ship.

“You’ll be staying in my quarters, follow me.” 

“You are an unusual woman.” Vorn commented as he walked down the hallway.

“Why do you say that?” Sin glared as the door to her quarters slid halfway open, then stopped. Ramming her shoulder into the metal, she sighed in relief as it moved back into position.

“Not many people would invite a sith willingly into their bed.” 

“Have you met Cypher Eleven? Sin walked into her closet, shoving the uniforms Eleven had left behind backwards to make a little space on the bar, as well as kicking some of her gear aside to make room for the large case he had brought. 

“We only had the opportunity to discuss business.” 

“Poor Eleven, I bet he was disappointed. I will have to take some holos for him.” She felt a vice-like grip on her shoulder as the sith turned her to face him.

“Exactly why would you think I would allow that?” The fire in his yellow eyes smoldered as he looked her over. There was a muffled slam as the door to her quarters slid shut.

Sin smiled and spun him, slamming him up against the wall. A vibroblade appeared at his neck before he could blink. “You are in my quarters, on my ship. You are here because you need my services and my skills. I allow you to be here because you are sexy, and I want to see exactly how grateful Eleven will be.” Pricking his neck slightly with the blade, she smiled at the way he closed his eyes and licked his lips. “You will do whatever I want, whenever I want. Do we have an understanding?”

“Yes,” he whispered hoarsely.

“Good. Now let’s see exactly what I am getting from this bargain. Strip.” Removing the blade from his neck, she moved across the room and started shedding her armor, carefully keeping her eyes trained on the sith.

Vorn pushed himself away from the wall with a sinuous motion. Taking a shuddering breath, he pulled the loose shirt over his head, revealing a chest that was more muscular than she had expected. Every inch of flesh that he revealed heightened her excitement. When his pants hit the floor, Sin was pleased to see he was as excited as she was.

“What would you have of me?” 

“Stand right there until I tell you that you may move.” Sin smiled and stripped until she was every bit as naked as Vorn was. She saw his eyes travel her body, lingering at her neck before tracing her tattoos over her breasts, down her flat stomach to where they curved on her hips.

Circling behind the man, she kissed the back of his neck, letting her tongue travel down to his shoulder before she bit him, not hard enough to do damage, but definitely hard enough to hurt. Vorn threw back his head and gasped. 

Sin trailed more kisses down his back, biting him again right above his hip. She could feel his entire body twitch. 

“Harder..” 

Sin obliged him, alternating kisses and bites as his cries increased in volume. Finally she stopped, dragging her nails around his hip as she circled around to his front, stopping just short of his aching flesh.

“Tell me what you want,” Sin demanded, pressing herself against his chest and biting his jaw.

“I want to throw you on that bed and fuck you.” Vorn’s eyes burned as he nearly trembled with desire.

“Hmm you have been very well behaved. You may do exactly that, no more, no less. Understood?”

“Yes.” 

Picking her up with ease, he crossed the room quickly. He threw her down and covered her body with his. Before she had time to even gasp, he pulled up her hips and thrust into her, fighting her tight wetness to hilt fully inside of her. 

Sin had to work to keep her expression controlled. His sheer ferocity was incredible. Every single thrust drove her closer to the edge. Luckily for her, he finally moaned loudly, clutching her hips and slamming into her wildly. She finally let go of her self control as she felt him start to shudder, rewarding him with her cries of pleasure.

Stilling his movement, he came to rest inside of her, his eyes tracing her body again, as though he would memorize her every curve.

“I have never felt such power,” Vorn said breathlessly, slowly pulling away from her body.

“Not bad yourself,” Sin smiled wickedly, stretching and rolling off the bed to head towards her shower.

“Might I join you?” He asked, a renewed lust in his voice.

“Why not?”


	3. Chapter 3

Mako grunted as she released the panel, wiping her forehead with her arm. “And that is one repaired hyperdrive.”

“Good work. Any info on our target?” 

“Not yet, but I have some algorithms set up, if anything hits my scans you’ll be the second to know.” Mako glanced nervously across the room at their passenger. “What’s the deal with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Sithy? Tell me you aren’t keeping him?”

“He is on the hunt with us, needs to bring back some artifacts to his master. We won’t have to deal with those, just the target. Eleven sent him.”

Mako shook her head in exasperation. “That Chiss really has you wrapped around his finger... or is it his cock?”

“Definitely his cock.” Sin laughed. “I am going to go see if I can fix my door. It’s getting stuck again. Call me if you find anything.”

“Can you take him with you?” Mako whispered, giving the sith an uncomfortable look.

“He’s just sitting there reading. Relax, and remember, the sooner we find this Sith we are hunting, the faster he is gone, and we get paid.”

“I think I will call some of my contacts.”

“You do that.” 

Sindral walked off toward the cargo bay to grab some tools. Within minutes she was unbolting panels and digging through the mess of cables. Everything seemed to be connected securely... no broken wires... Locating the gears that actually controlled the movement, she disengaged them from the rest if the system, moving them gently. There. The belt that moved the larger of the gears had frayed. 

Sin started disassembling the gear set. Pulling hard on the largest gear, she cursed. It wasn't budging. Looking around for something to pry with, she heard footsteps behind her. 

“Allow me.” 

The assembly came loose in her hands, each piece floated separately in the air as she wrestled the belt off of the track.

Looking at the man in surprise, she found herself smiling. “Thank you.”

“Not a problem. Where do you keep the parts?”

“Cargo bay. I should have a spare. Let me go look.” Sin could feel his eyes on her as she walked away.

Returning swiftly, she found him reading a datapad as the pieces remained floating in the same positions. It was incredible how nonchalant he looked, as though he wasn’t keeping at least two hundred pounds of durasteel aloft. After she put the new belt on, she cleared her throat. 

Sin watched in amazement as each piece returned to its original position, fitting together perfectly. She had seen sith use the force many times, usually when trying to kill her. The skill, the intricacy, and the sheer usefulness of his action was incredible, and attractive. If she gave him permission to use the force in the bedroom, What else could he do with that finess? Sin shook her head. What was she thinking? Vorn was a Sith. As soon as the hunt was over, he would likely try to dispose of both her and Mako. 

Engaging the gears, she slid the door open and closed. “if you ever want to go freelance and come bounty hunting, you have a job”

“I will keep that in mind.”

Sin’s holocom beeped loudly into the sudden silence. “What’s up Mako?”

“Your favorite blue lover-boy wants to talk to you.”

“I’ll take it in my quarters. If you would excuse me?” Nodding to Vorn, she saw his brow furrow a moment before his expression smoothed into a polite mask.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hello gorgeous.” Sin smiled broadly at the small smile that curved the man’s lips. She could remember a time when she couldn't even coax that much out of him.

“Are you enjoying my gift?” The agent said softly, his eyes flicking to the bed behind her for a moment.

“I would have preferred to have you here to share it with me, but so far it has been enjoyable.” she could almost see his thoughts as his gaze wandered over her. The slight hitch to his breath and the way he shifted told her that he was imagining her with the sith. She also knew he was letting her see it.

“In all seriousness, I have intel on the target for you. I am transferring you the files with his last known coordinates, as well as Imperial Intelligence’s full profile on him.”

Sin’s eyes narrowed. “While I appreciate the information my dear, I didn't think you were able to share profiles on Sith?”

“This one is a piece of work, even by their standards. Look, I know you know your job, and I am sure you will be able to handle it, but you need to know what you are up against on this one.” Eleven’s face bore faint traces of worry.

“I appreciate the warning. It sounds like your gift may be even more useful than I originally thought.” Sin smiled.

“Just be careful. I am trying to arrange it so I can meet you on Tatooine to assist.”

“Back to the sandbox? I can’t wait to see your gratitude for this one.” A frown graced her features as she sighed. 

“I have two weeks leave ready to schedule for when this is over. I am dedicating every moment of it to you.” 

“You... Really?” Sin gaped at his nod.

“Really. There is more, but it is a surprise.”

“If any other Imperial agent said they had a surprise for me, I’d bring my blasters.”

“As it should be. Stay safe and hopefully I will see you soon.”

As the holo cut off, Sin felt an odd sense of loss. What was it about that man? Out of all of the men she had been with, he was the only one she thought about when he wasn’t around. He was a Cypher agent, his list of lovers likely outstripped her own. His long term survival chances were negligible. 

To the Sith, she was probably a disposable tool. To Eleven, she was more likely a favored weapon. He would bring her into play when the situation demanded, perform all of the required maintenance to keep it functioning at its peak, but would just curse and move on it it was broken beyond repair. She needed to remind herself more often. Especially at times like this.

Two weeks with him. That would be more than just the opportunity for marathon lovemaking. They would have time to talk... do things together that didn’t involve killing people. Spending more than the occasional night with anyone usually sent her into a panic. What was it about him that made the thought of two entire weeks at his side fill her with anticipation?

“My lady?” The door slid open to reveal Vorn.

“You can call me Sin if you want, or bounty hunter, but I am no lady.” Smirking, she leaned back in her chair and crossed her legs.

“I believe I can prove that you are indeed, in fact, a lady.”

“Well, I would be happy to have you attempt a demonstration, but first we need to head to the sandbox from hell.” Sin sighed and sent the files to Mako’s comm on an encrypted channel.

“Tatooine?” The distaste in the man’s voice matched her own.

“Hey, we want to bag your target, we go where the target is.” Pulling up the workup Eleven bad sent over, she winced as she looked through the file. He had been right to warn her. The sheer amount of carnage and viciousness made her wish this was a kill mission instead of capture. “I think I am going to need a few extra tricks for this one.”

“You have my skills at your disposal.” A corner of his mouth quirked upwards.

“I have a general idea of the standard skills a Sith has, you seem to be more impressive than most. I have never seen a Sith do anything as intricate with the force as you accomplished with the door.” 

“I spent a lot of times on such tasks in training.” Vorn looked away from her, his gaze unfocusing in thought.

“If you can leverage that level of subtlety and skill in battle, I am sure you will be a great assistance, and not just as a distraction like I originally planned.” Sin laughed.

“You seem to have a low opinion of Sith.” 

Gesturing for him to follow her, she headed for the helm. “I have hunted more bounties on Sith than I care to mention. I generally dislike them. Before I met you, I could honestly say I never met a Sith I could tolerate. I guess there is an exception to every rule.”

“You seem young to have that many years of experience.” 

“I was eighteen when I started hunting. Great way to keep food on the table.” 

“Is that where you got the necklace you wear, from a Sith bounty?” His voice seemed oddly casual as he gestured at the twisted silver pendant that nestled tightly against the base of her throat.

“You could say that. I took it off the sith that owned me as a child, first man I ever killed.” Sin smiled coldly. 

“The force swirls around you. I was curious why. It may be some sort of artifact,” Vorn pulled out his datapad.

Sin shrugged and smiled at Mako as they walked into the room. “Are you ready to head to Tatooine?” 

“I am ready to get this job over with. We have several very lucrative contracts waiting for the Champion of the Great Hunt, and a stolen ship to finish fixing up.” Mako gave Sin a pointed look.

“Alright, alright, I get it already. We’ll hire some help to fix the ship up as soon as this is finished.” Sin smiled affectionately, walking over to tousle Mako’s hair.

“Stop that!” Mako’s huge grin betrayed her grumpy tone.

“Alright, let’s get the supplies, weapons, and speeders prepped, and get this show on the road.”


	5. Chapter 5

Sin headed into the armory, feeling Vorn behind her like a dark shadow. Pulling out some extra charges for her carbonite thrower, she decided to get out a setup for him. With this dangerous of a target, extra prep was worth the hassle.

“So what is the plan?” Vorn leaned against a crate as she sorted through the armaments.

“It looks like he is holed up in a compound just on the inside edge of the dune sea. We head to the city near there and interrogate some of the locals, see what info we can dig up before we head in. We find him, try to catch him alone, carbonite him, and signal Mako to pick us up.”

“You make it sound so easy.” Vorn’s lips curled upwards into an amused grin.

“It usually is easy, though this will be the first sith I have captured rather than eliminated.” She shrugged, pulling another ammo belt out of the pile. “Most sith count on their standard moves too much. Force lightning, lightsabers, choking people. They forget the fact that while powerful, they are still mortal. They get tired if they he the force too much. They need sleep, they get distracted just like anyone else.” 

“How many of us have you killed?” Vorn asked quietly.

“Forty seven if you count apprentices.” 

Vorn drew in a sharp breath. “And the most powerful you have slain?”

“Darth Kaelan.” Sin tossed him a pack of explosives. “You can have the power to level a mountain, and it won’t make a difference if you don’t notice the bomb planted at your feet. When we go up against Incendus, remember that the unexpected can be more deadly than raw power. For example... a tripline of force.”

“You have given me much to think about.” 

“Don’t worry, I won't ever underestimate you.” Sin gave him a smile that didn’t reach her eyes.

“I hope not to give you reason to test that.” Vorn pushed his hair back from his forehead. “As it stands, tomorrow we will face the enemy, and I believe I still owe you for your efforts. What would you have of me, my lady?”

“Wouldn't you prefer to take this back to my quarters?” Placing the completed packs next to the armory door, she turned to find Vorn staring at her with hunger in his eyes.

“I want you here, now, amid the tools of death that you employ.” His fingers trailed down her neck.

“Oh you do, do you? Well then, demonstrate for me what you can do with just your tongue and your skills in the force. If you do well, you can have me any way you wish, and I will even allow you to kiss me. If you do not do well, you may spend the rest of the night sleeping at my feet.”

Sin could see her statement hit home, just as she thought it would. The realization that while he had fucked her, he had not even touched her lips with his own would slowly drive him wild. Even now she could see his eyes focus on her mouth, the slight slip of his tongue running over his own. 

Before Sin could even blink, she felt phantom fingers pulling off her clothes. Taking a deep breath, she fought her instinctive drive to kill him. She had invited him to do this, not her best move.

Choking back fear, she tried to push away the memories. The force pushing her down against a table. The burning as an amulet pushed against her skin. The fire that had somehow merged with her at her master’s bidding. A stone relic, pushed inside of an open wound on her stomach. Her master did something with the force, until it emerged empty, the power somehow lodged within her body, waiting to be used. A pile of relics on the floor, drained and lifeless as she sobbed, wondering if she would burn alive or explode from the darkness that was trapped inside of her first.

Snapping back to reality, she pushed the thoughts away. Sin felt her body lift gently into the air, the force supporting her securely, easing some of her fear. Vorn positioned her before him, running his fingers up the inside of her thighs to part her legs. His tongue brushed softly against her, a bare whisper of movement before more boldly swiping along her entrance. 

Digging her fingers into Vorn’s silken hair, Sin tried to relax and closed her eyes, giving herself to the feeling of his mouth against her, as he rubbed against just the right spots to make her moan. Suddenly she felt his fingers enter her as a tendril of force flicked against her nipples. Sin tried to distract herself, trying to prolong the heat building in her, the delicious tingle of orgasm that was coming on far too quickly. All of her efforts were for naught as his moan against her clit completely unraveled her.

As he lowered her carefully to stand on the floor, she took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, a gesture that only Eleven had earned before him. His tongue invaded her mouth as he pressed his exquisite hardness against her, making her crave him even in the haze of satisfaction that had fallen over her.

“You have more than earned your reward,” Sin gasped as she fanned kisses along his neck. “What do you want from me?”

He released himself from the confines of his clothes, taking a seat on the large crate of explosives against the wall. The dark, lustful expression on his face combined with a pointed, challenging look confirmed that his position was a conscious choice. 

Sin joined him on the crate, quickly lowering herself onto his cock before raising herself to where her breasts rubbed against his face. Vorn gave a ragged groan and grabbed her hips, guiding her up and down his shaft carefully at first, then with wild abandon. The position and his cries quickly brought Sin back to the edge, tingling burning through her every movement. She held nothing back, moaning wantonly as he filled her. Every expression, every cry, every impulse to scratch, to bite, to grind herself down onto him was indulged as he screamed his pleasure, finally flooding her with his seed. 

As Sin came to rest atop him, she sighed in contentment. “I think I am going to miss you.”

Vorn said nothing, but claimed her lips with his own, pulling her against him tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

The cantina at the spaceport smelled like dust. The sand from outside always managed to find its way indoors, leaving a fine grit on the tables, the seats, even the people. A heavily encrypted message from Eleven had told her to meet a contact there. Something about the message had felt off. He hadn’t sounded so formal in years. An unfamiliar emotion gnawed on the edges of Sin’s mind, worry.

Watching Mako flirt with a cute bartender, Sin sat at a side table with Vorn. The sith was holding her hand, stroking her fingers absently as he read something on his datapad. It surprised her a bit that she didn't mind his attentions. Even if it had been Eleven sitting there, she didn't know that she could have allowed that much physical contact in public.

An average looking human walked over to their table. His squinting eyes and heavy tan spoke of many years in the Tatooine suns. A blaster rifle was strapped to his back, and a pair of pistols were in a belt around his hips.

“Hi. I’m your guide. Name’s Sten.” He handed over a card with a code from Eleven.

Hot disappointment filled Sin as she plastered a smile on her face and stood, tugging Vorn’s hand gently to get his attention. The man’s brow furrowed momentarily as his eyes flicked to their joined hands and over to the sith’s yellow gaze before smoothing to a neutral expression.

“Good to meet you Sten. Shall we get moving?” Motioning Mako over, Sin lead the way outside, using her datapad to summon her speeder to the location.

“If you don’t mind, I’ll ride with you.” Sten’s friendly smile drew a raised eyebrow from Vorn. Sin shrugged and reached back to grab her favorite jacket off the seat. As Mako settled in next to Sin, the men sat next to each other in the back. Sten pulled out a worn, older model datapad and transferred coordinates to Sin. “Just head to this village first. Your partner said you would need to scout around a bit before we head to the compound.”

“You’re coming with us for the entire hunt?” Mako sounded shocked as she turned to look at the man. 

“That’s what I was paid to do. Your friend thought you needed backup.” 

“If my partner thinks we need him, we take him.” Sin stated firmly.

“Wait. You are actually trusting someone?” Mako squinted at her, shielding her eyes with her hand. “Did you get replaced when I wasn’t looking?”

Sin glared at Mako, kicking the vehicle up to top speed. 

“Are you prepared to face a powerful Sith in his own stronghold?” Vorn’s question was accompanied by a condescending look.

“Wouldn't be the first time. Besides, I know her reputation.” Sten gestured with the tip of his hat. 

“Champion of the Great Hunt is an impressive title.” Mako agreed with a smile.

“Her reputation proceeds her recent accomplishments.” Sten noted.

“And that is enough on that subject.” Sin glared, scanning the horizon. The speeder fell silent. Vorn pulled out his datapad, flicking quickly through screens as though searching for something. Mako stared off into the distance. Sin noticed Sten watching her in the mirrors. Raising an eyebrow, she caught his eye. The small smile that curved his lips made her heart thud in her chest. She knew that smile better than she knew her own face. She had spent years coaxing that expression out of the stoic agent that had caught her eye.

Controlling her expression, Sin wanted nothing more than to pull over and throw herself into his arms. Useful weapon... that’s all she was to him... a useful weapon. Knowing he was there, that he had come to back her up, she was having a hard time convincing herself.

“The village is coming up. I will head in with Sten and scout for intel. Vorn and Mako, I need you to start running scans on the compound. 

“I would prefer to be at your side,” Vorn stated, his expression unreadable as he reached out to run his fingers down Sin’s hair. 

“Don’t worry, job isn’t over yet. You and Mako scan and research, and we will be back in a couple of hours.”

“I will await your return, my lady,” Vorn acquiesced.

Sin hopped out of the speeder, grabbing a couple of cloaks from the trunk. Handing one to Sten, she pulled the hood up over her head and walked towards the cantina. The crowded building was relatively large for a village in the middle of nowhere, but the nearby sith stronghold likely brought in quite a few soldiers off duty.

Sten pulled her up the stairs to the second floor. Sin looked on in confusion as he pulled out a keycard and opened the door to one of the rooms, pulling her inside. A quick series of taps on his wrist, and the holo dropped to reveal blue skin, black hair, and the smile she loved to see. 

Sin was nearly overwhelmed by emotion as he pulled her into his arms. Trying to keep a casual smile, she kissed him and ran her fingers through his hair. “I am glad to see you.”

“I have missed you more than I thought was possible.” Entwining her fingers in his own, he pulled her hand to his lips.

“Really, job getting that tough that you need the backup?” Her heart was pounding so hard that it was almost painful as his eyes darkened with lust.

“There is much I need to tell you on that subject, but this isn’t the place.” 

“Then why are we here?” Sin ran her fingers down his chest, curling them into the waistband of his pants.

“There is something I need.” Eleven ran his hands up under her shirt. 

“Well you are paying me for this trip. So what can I do for you?” Reaching into his pants, she gasped as his hand caught her wrist in a steely grip.

“I need you.” 

There was something in his eyes beyond desire. Sin had never seen the expression on his face before. He had always been so pliant with her, willing to obey her every command. Their relationship had always been more pleasure than business, but she had never expected more than that. The idea of him needing her sent shivers down her spine.

“Well, I am right here.” Sin licked her lips.

“Do you trust me?” Eleven pulled off her cloak, grasping her hips to pull her even closer to him.

Biting back an automatic response, she looked into his eyes. “I am an asset to intelligence. As long as my actions benefit imperial intelligence and don’t interfere with your job, I can trust you. Just as you can trust me to follow our contracts.”

“That used to be true. If you had been a threat to the Empire I would have terminated you. If you hadn’t been useful, I would have found a better tool, but that isn’t the case anymore.” 

Sin took a deep breath. The panic she expected to feel at his words wasn’t there. “What am I to you now?”

In response he kissed her. His lips weren't pliant, but demanding. He pulled off her clothes with rough fingers, caressing her exposed skin as each piece hit the floor. Shedding his costume, he shoved his hard cock against her, digging his fingers into her ass. “Everything.” 

“What?” Sin felt shock rip through her as he pinned her against the wall. 

“You heard me.” 

As he lifted her up, she wrapped her legs around him, unable to speak around the lump in her throat. She felt him gasp as he pushed into her. His kisses on her neck were hot and demanding as he thrust deeply. Sin felt tears sting her eyes even as she caressed his back. This couldn't be real. This couldn't be happening. 

Sin felt the tears spill over as he kissed her lips again, his tongue exploring her mouth like it was the first time. It felt as though something inside of her was breaking. It wasn't physical pleasure alone that made her gasp and moan loudly. It wasn’t just the feeling of his muscles straining and how hard that he was inside of her that made her feel like she could barely breathe. When the heat that built inside of her finally spilled over, she bit her lip to keep from sobbing, the pleasure and pain of her emotions unbearable as she came apart.

Eleven was silent as he came inside of her, holding her as close as he could, his face buried in her neck. Finally lowering her to her feet, he wrapped his arms around her. “I don’t think this mission is what my superiors told me. We need to be ready for anything in there, and I couldn't let you go in there without you knowing how I feel.”

“I am always ready for anything.” Wiping the tears from her face, Sin’s lips twisted into a small smile. “Well, except this. I definitely wasn’t ready for this.”

“I can’t apologize for that.” His fingers tangled in her hair as he kissed her forehead.

“Well, let’s go bag some targets. We have a lot to talk about when this is over.” Sin smiled, feeling raw and oddly happy.

“Yes, we do.”


	7. Chapter 7

The compound looked familiar as they joined the crowd of servants milling around the gate. Four more cloaked forms were nothing among the thousands of people waiting to cook and clean. Eleven lead the way in through the long hallways. The dark, worn stone felt like it was closing in on Sin as they moved. 

Stopping suddenly, Sin stared at a large set of spiderweb cracks in the side of the hallway. Reaching out with tentative fingers, a memory flashed through her. She had been running down this hall, Master Verus angrily following her as she stumbled, falling against the floor. The lightning bolt he had thrown at her head had struck the wall, shattering the black rock into shards that had cut her. The flood of images sent her to her knees. How could she have forgotten this place? 

Snarling, she shook off Vorn’s hand as she pushed herself up from the floor. Sin took the lead, quickly threading her way through the servant’s quarters to an abandoned storage room. 

“Gear up.” Sin snapped, pulling her pack out from under her cloak and arming herself quickly.

“Is something wrong?” Vorn asked quietly, his yellow eyes concerned as he awkwardly strapped the carbonite thrower to his wrist.

Eleven’s human visage held the blank expression of a professional as he shrugged his weapons into place. Mako grabbed Sin’s arm, drawing her attention.

“I know that look. Something is horribly wrong here. What are we getting into?” Mako whispered, her expression concerned.

“I don’t know yet, but this isn’t a simple bounty. Be ready, and don’t be afraid to kill the target if necessary.” 

“Wouldn't that mean we wouldn't get paid?”

“I don’t care.” Sin drew a deep breath and turned her cold gaze on the party. “Let’s move out.”

Sin felt the memories return almost like physical blows as they got closer to the Master’s chambers. Talia had died on the stairs they were climbing, her body left here to rot for days as a lesson after she had failed to pleasure the Master’s guests sufficiently. 

She had hidden in this alcove after she had killed him, waiting on the guards to pass so she could escape before anyone discovered the body. Speaking of guards... Sin took a deep breath, pushing her rage down. She quickly threw a silent flash grenade between the two men before her blaster shots took them down.

“Sin, you killed them? Why? They were just guards?” Mako’s whisper was silenced by Sin’s finger on her lips. 

As the group stood at the heavy wooden doors,.a voice called out from inside. “You might as well come in, apprentice. I can feel you smouldering out there.” The hoarse female voice put a look of shock on Vorn’s face. 

Pushing open the door with the force, Vorn lead the way inside. “My master, I must say I am surprised to find you here.” 

Sin stood behind him, surveying the room. It hadn’t changed much. The long stone altar still stretched behind a large bed. The cage she had spent so many nights in stood in the corner, only slightly rusted. A burly sith in deep crimson robes stood next to the fireplace on the wall, his arm around Vorn’s master. 

“You have performed exactly as I expected, Damien. I am pleased.” The woman’s frozen smile didn’t do her nearly skeletal features any favors. “Intelligence sent you with the exact woman we needed. It had been a long time, Carrina. Do you remember me? Your father and I were once close.” 

“I never had a father, and my name is not Carrina.” Sin glared, drawing her blaster.

“Oh my, Verus did more damage to your mind than I had expected. No matter. All we need is to extract your memories to find out where he hid his caches of artifacts.” Her skeletal grin grew wider as she moved away from Incendus to open her arms toward Sin in a mock embrace.

I don’t understand, mistress.” Vorn put his hands in the sleeves of his robe before him, a blank look on his face.

“Who else would Intelligence send after a rogue Sith, than the only woman who has been able to kill so many of us? It took me years of research to figure out that Verus’s heir had killed him and survived. I spent even longer convincing the head of Intelligence to find her for me. They really did not want to give up their pet assassin. Don’t worry Vorn, you will be well rewarded for your part in her capture.” The Sith gestured imperiously. “Immobilize her and come to me, my dear.” 

Sin felt bands of force wrap around her as she glared at Vorn. A quick glance at Mako and Eleven showed that they were also unable to move. As he reached his Master’s side, he threw his hood back, suddenly extending his arm and triggering his carbonite device, bathing the woman in a cloud of stifling chemicals as the bonds around Sin immediately dropped.

Sin and Eleven both aimed and shot the stunned woman, their blasters hitting the same spot on her torso, drilling a hole straight through her body and leaving a scorch mark on the tapestry behind her.

An outraged howl came from Incendus as he used the force to throw Vorn across the room. Mako’s shot hit his shoulder before the force lifted all of them off their feet and pinned them to the walls.

“I am going to kill you all, slowly.” The sith’s growl echoed in the room. “But first, you will tell me where your father’s artifacts are. How a nothing like you managed to kill such a powerful man, I will never know.” Walking up to Sin, he grabbed her face, using the force to carve a small slice down her cheek. 

Sin panted shallowly as the memory flooded her mind. Her father standing over her, lightning pouring from his fingers into her body. Her scream had stilled as she felt something whisper. The darkness he had placed inside of her, telling her to feed it. 

Sin smiled as she sought that darkness within herself. It was still there... still hungry. She felt her feet hit the floor as the power opened inside her, taking the bands of force from Incendus and devouring them. Walking towards the man, she watched lightning jump from his fingers to her, and disappear. Larger and larger bolts flew from him as she advanced. Each bolt made her feel more hungry. As she reached the terrified man, she grabbed his face, feeling the power flow into her like a river. 

She gasped as she felt the last of the force leave his body and felt his life-force follow it. Her father’s scream rang in her ears along with Incendus’s a glorious cacophony of pain. Looking at her hands, she saw a dark haze waft through her fingers. She was still hungry. Looking around the room, she saw Vorn’s force shine like a lantern before her. Walking towards him, she saw Eleven hit a sequence on his wrist, disabling the holo. 

“Sin, can you hear me? It’s over, you can stop now.” His calm voice broke through the hunger a moment. 

“Eleven, I am so hungry. I can’t, you have to stop me.” Sin forced out, hanging on to herself by a thread.

“I am sorry my love.” Pushing a button on his blaster, she felt the beam burn on her skin, then knew nothing. 

 

Fog rolled through her as she heard voices in the distance. 

“She’s going to be ok.” Mako’s voice drifted in her mind.

“I will start digging through the archives here, we need to find out what that was.” Vorn sounded worried through the haze.

“You do that. I am not leaving her side.” Eleven. 

Opening her eyes, Sin felt odd. An almost electric tingle ran through her. A thrum of power sang sweetly in her head.

“Darling.” The unshakable agent pressed his lips to hers desperately as she sat up. “Are you ok?”

“I think so.” Sin put her hand up to his face, surprise warring with pleasure as he pulled her into a hug.

“Do you remember what happened?” 

“Yes.” Sin cringed slightly as she realized she was on her father’s bed, moving away quickly to stand at the window. Vorn and Mako walked towards her as Eleven put his arm around her, pulling her close to his side. 

“You’re ok.” Mako sighed in relief.

Vorn eyed Eleven’s arm around her before bowing. “My lady, I believe you said you had a job for me. I seem to currently be at loose ends.” His smile warmed his eyes as he kissed her hand.

“Oh stars.” Mako groaned. “Sin, for once, could you not let your libido get us into trouble?” 

“Nope.” Sin smiled and snuggled closer against her agent.


End file.
